metalheronewfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rise of the Red Python
The Rise of the Red Python is the two-part finale encompassing episodes fifty-one and fifty-two of VR Troopers season 1. Synopsis Part One Grimlord creates his own VR Trooper but realizes that he's missing a human that could inhabit the armor, and promptly sets his sights on Kaitlin's friend Amy. He captures Amy and puts her under his evil spell. Kaitlin is injured and her retroformer badly damaged, and a vengeful Ryan sets out to make the Python pay for what she has done unaware of her civilian identity. Part Two Ryan and J. B. desperately search for a way to help Kaitlin return to human form. J. B. is sent to fight the Red Python and she malfunctions in the middle of battle. Poindexter uses a retroformer on Kaitlin, bringing her back to normal. Meanwhile, Amy passes out in the dojo. She transforms into the Red Python and is sent to destroy the Troopers. At the lab, Amy's identity is discovered and is in danger of self-destructing if engaged in another battle. J. B. tries to reason with her and collapses and changes back into Amy. She's taken to the lab where the Professor is able to reverse the brainwashing. She is grateful to the V. R. Troopers and her new friends, unaware that they are one and the same. Plot J.B. and Ryan rescue a stray kitten, which they take to an animal shelter. There they meet Amy - a nice girl with a penchant for martial arts. Ryan offers to show her some moves. Meanwhile, Grimlord is pleased with Colonel Icebot's latest creation: Red Python, the ultimate Virtual Warrior. With his own V.R. Trooper, Grimlord will be unstoppable; yet he needs a human subject to activate the Red Python powers. He chooses Amy, whom Icebot captures and brainwashes to obey Grimlord's every command. Amy's friends don't understand her weird behavior as she struggles to fight the transformation. The V.R. Troopers are deployed to battle the Red Python, not knowing it is Amy. Kaitlin is severely injured in the confrontation and her retroformer is damaged; she cannot change back to normal. With one Trooper out of the way, Grimlord's evil plans come to fruition. Ryan and J.B. desperately search for a way of returning Kaitlin to her human form. J.B. is sent to fight the Red Python, who malfunctions in the heat of their battle. Ryan takes Kaitlin to their old friend, Dr. Ulysses Poindexter, whose help they seek. Sure enough, Poindexter has a spare retroformer, which he uses on Kaitlin; she is back to normal at last. Meanwhile, Amy goes to the Tao Dojo seeking the V.R. Troopers. She transforms into the Red Python but passes out before she can destroy her targets. The V.R. Troopers discover that Amy is the Red Python...and that she might self-destruct upon engaging in another battle. J.B. tries to reason with the Red Python; once again, she gains the upper hand but collapses just as she's about to finish him. She changes back into Amy and is taken to Professor Hart's lab where her brainwashing is finally reversed. She also forgets that the V.R. Troopers and her new friends are one and the same. Cast *Brad Hawkins as Ryan Steele *Michael Bacon as JB Reese *Sarah Brown as Kaitlin Star *Gardner Baldwin as Karl Ziktor/Grimlord *Julian Combs as Professor Horatio Hart *Richard Rabago as Tao Chong *Michael Sorich as Woody Stocker *Aaron Pruner as Percival Rooney III *Kerrigan Mahan as Jeb (voice) *Farrand Thompson as Young Ryan *James Douglas as Ulysses Poindexter *Wendee Lee as Amy/Red Python (voice) *Ashton McArn as Adam *Mike Reynolds (credited as Ray Michaels) as General Ivar (voice) *Zeb the Dog as Jeb Trivia See Also (Part 1) (Part 2, Red Python's debut) (Part 2) Category:VR Troopers Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Multi-Part Episode